Age-associated reduction in muscle mass and the corresponding decrease in mobility represent a significant problem in the elderly population. The UTMB OAIC program is a coordinated effort to examine the effects of exercise, nutrition and hormonal therapy on the improvement of muscle strength and function in the elderly. The Molecular Biology (MB) Core will provide technical support and services to UTMB OAIC investigators in the areas of recombinant DNA technology and molecular genetics. Services will include plasmid DNA transformation and screening, oligonucleotide synthesis, DNA sequence analysis, DNA fragment purification, vector and plasmid construction and RNA/DNA isolation form human tissue. In addition to these services, technical support in the preparation of cDNA from human total RNA, deletion mutagenesis to create internal control targets to be used in quantitative PCR analysis and the cloning of the murine myostatin gene and characterization of the myostatin core promoter will be provide. Technical expertise in bacterial expression of protein (lambda and T7 based systems), site-directed mutagenesis, library construction and DNA transfection of eukaryotic cells will be available. The MB Core will also provide protocols and training to UTMB OAIC students, staff and Junior Faculty in the areas of recombinant DNA techniques and molecular genetics. In summation, the MB Core will provide state-of-the-art support to UTMB OAIC investigators that will enhance the productivity of the individual programs and facilitate the successful attainment of their respective research goals.